Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, gouging and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal.
Most of the existing consumables are symmetrical and thus can mount onto a plasma arc torch symmetrically about a longitudinal axis of the torch. As a result, these symmetrical consumables can be positioned at an infinite number of angles relative the longitudinal axis of the torch without affecting the operation or performance of the overall system. Exemplary methods for achieving such a symmetrical attachment include threading, cylindrical detent, or others that are based on a non-angle specific interface. However, even though symmetrical consumable attachment simplifies manufacture and installation of individual consumables, it can limit utilization, design space and customization of the consumables.
Therefore, there is a need to design interfaces that can attach a single consumable (e.g., an asymmetric consumable) and/or a suite of multiple consumables to a plasma arc torch such that the consumable(s) are clocked to the torch at a desired radial orientation relative to the longitudinal axis of the torch. This asymmetrical attachment enables torch functions (e.g., asymmetric cutting or gouging) that cannot be easily achieved by torches with relatively symmetrical, non-angle-specific features.